Mobile terminals are developed to provide wireless communication between users. As technology has advanced, mobile terminals now provide many additional features beyond simple telephone conversation. For example, mobile terminals are now able to provide additional functions such as an alarm, a Short Messaging Service (SMS), a Multimedia Message Service (MMS), E-mail, games, remote control of short range communication, an image capturing function using a mounted digital camera, a multimedia function for providing audio and video content, a scheduling function, and many more. With the plurality of features now provided, a mobile terminal has effectively become a necessity of daily life.
A number of applications on a mobile terminal may contain, receive, or generate sensitive data. Mobile terminals may also download applications (e.g., either legitimate or unintentional malware) which should have user-controlled access to data stored on the mobile terminal. Mobile terminals are easily lost or stolen. A user may also trade-in a mobile terminal without erasing data.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus and method for securing sensitive data on a mobile terminal.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.